darksprintfandomcom-20200214-history
Toony Aensle
Dr. Toony Aensle, full name Toonan Schönbein Aensle '''is a GSO-Clone of German genetics researcher and warcriminal Joseph Mengele. A doctor herself, she specializes in genetic research and neurocyberplasty. She was born in 2105 in Laboratoria de la Genesis, a remote facility located in a jungle wilderness on the outskirts of Buenos Aires, Argentina After spending several years in South Africa from 2124 to 2125 under Doctors Without Borders, Toony was expelled from the organization and blacklisted over allegations of violence and malpractices. She stayed in South Africa for six months after the fact, finding a position as the personal medic to a local warlord's son. In August of 2125 she was recruited by Rutto Talyn, recognizing Aensle's talent. She later joined Rutto in her rebellion against her superior Viva Makihara in an attempt to stop the release of the Verdrag-N virus and the creation of a Unified Noö-Sphere. Toony would then go on to work at Yontos Pharmaceuticals along with her fiance Chiki Anthony. Eight months after officially entering employment with Yontos Pharmaceuticals, Toony gave birth to her first child, Eva Anthony. Biography '''Early Life Born in Buenos Aires, Argentina, she grew up under the care of an adopted father named Rudolf Aensle, hired by Johanne Samaritan to take care of her and monitor well-being as one of the first GSO-Clones to have been successfully birthed from an artificial womb. However, Toony, never being told of this, would continue to view Rudolf Aensle as her actual father until a blood test 20 years later would reveal the truth. Paternal Relationship Though she was well taken care of, Toony Aensle never became especially close to her father, and her intensive education regiment caused her to begin to resent the man, stemming from a perceived lack of compassion towards her. In reality, Rudolf Aensle had been under strict orders to ensure Toony's education was carried out, and in actuality, Rudolf cared greatly for the girl. This was expressed only in small periods, when the two would go on fishing trips as a short break from the constant study periods with her tutors. It was during these short periods of peace that Toony was the closest with her father, and what helped to establish her strong taste for fish and seafood, often returning to the beach after to cook the day's catch in a hand-excavated sand fire pit. South Africa Doctors Without Borders At the age of 18, Toony moved to Wales, where she spent a short time trying to find a job in a medical profession. However, her job search was unsuccessful until her quick response during a medical emergency in a cafe caught the attention of Dr. Johnathan Howell, a doctor with the international organization Doctors Without Borders. Impressed by medical abilities under pressure, he approached the young woman about her medical background. Only partially telling the truth, Toony told the man that she was an unemployed med school graduate. Without a competent partner at the time, Howell offered her a position as his assistant during his upcoming humanitarian mission to South Africa, at the time still experiencing a grisly civil war. Though stunned by the offer, she mentioned that she had no formal education, and would most likely be unqualified for the job. Howell extended the offer once again, explaining to her that the possession of a formal degree would have no bearing on the life of a patient, as long as her skills were worthy. Upon hearing this, Toony immediately accepted. Toony left for South Africa with Dr. Howell three days later, allowing only a small window of time to get to know the rest of the mission's medical staff. Dr. Howell and Toony worked well together, saving dozens of lives during the raging war. However, Howell noticed a deep hate building inside the young woman who had quickly become his protegee. Though the two had saved dozens, they had also lost many more, and after the loss of a child soldier who had tread on a landmine, Toony's guilt at the loss exploded. Grabbing the child's Kalashnikov rifle, she began firing at the militia soldiers that had brought the boy to the medical tent. It took three fellow doctors to restrain her rage induced fit. Capture by Afrika-Eenheed Militia and service to Pan-Africa Front Shortly after the incident, Toony received a notice of dismissal from Doctors without Borders, but before she could leave, the medical camp was attacked by a horde of militia members hoping to kill their enemies while they were in medical care. The soldiers hacked to pieces doctors and patients alike, with Toony Aensle barely escaping, carrying a wounded Dr. Howell. The two barely managed to escape to a nearby cave entrance, where they sought temporary refuge. Over the next few hours, Toony cared for Dr. Howell's wounds, constantly working to keep the the man from falling into a shock induced coma. However, it wasn't long before militia fighters found the two's hiding place. The two were quickly apprehended by the militiamen, and a struggle broke out when Toony refused to be taken. She had managed to draw the combat knife off one of the men, and had managed to twist around in the man's grip. The other soldier restraining Dr. Howell panicked, and readied his rifle to shoot Toony Aensle before the wounded Dr. Howell stepped in his way, taking three fatal shots to the back. Toony was then disarmed and knocked unconscious. Dr. Aensle spent close to a week in captivity before she was released during a raid by an opposing militant faction. During the raid, she was to be executed, but her death was halted when the commander of the victorious militants recognized her as the doctor described to him by one of his soldiers. The soldier regaled that she had been who had once healed him after he was injured in a firefight and dropped off at the MSF medical station. The militant commander, identifying himself as Ushufu Mugombe of the Pan-Africa Front, took Aensle into his headquarters and giving her medical supplies and an opportunity to continue her work performing triage and trauma surgery on his men. Toony stayed with the PAF for 2 months serving as the personal medic to Ushufu's son, Mwabo, who served as a field lieutenant to his father's forces. Second Flag It was during this time in servitude to the PAF that Toony began to develop psychotic tendencies and highly disturbing outages for pent up guilt and anger built up over months. These culminated when Toony Aensle murdered her charge, drowning her sorrow in mindless medical mutilation. Barely escaping Mwabo's bodyguards, she fled to the local urban sprawl of Tembisa. Scared and alone, it was while Toony Aensle was hiding in squallor when she was found by Rutto Talyn, who had been pursuing her in search of Johanne Samaritan's GSO research. Trivia * Toony's full name, Toonan, is Afrikaans for "One who is prestigious" and is the source of the nickname "Prestigan," a name she earned during her time in South Africa * Despite her impressive medical skills, she has no formal education or degree, having received all of her education from private tutors in childhood. * Toony has an heavy fondness for seafood, especially shellfish. * She also possesses a sweet tooth, with a particular weakness for Skittles brand candy. She can often be found eating them, or with a bag in her possession. * In addition to her weakness for Skittles, she sometimes combines the candies with chocolate M&Ms, much to the chagrin of others that try to sample what she's eating. Dr. Aensle claims it is to keep her on her toes. * Her weakened eyesight and purple irises are attributed to oxygen deprivation during fetal growth, a common condition in GSO-Clones. * Toony's weapon of choice is a titanium long-bladed hook scalpel that belonged to Dr. Johnathan Howell. She uses it for enhanced interrogations and waking vivisection. She keeps the tool on a small pouch on her belt, marked with a Mercury Dime clasp. * Toony speaks in a Hessian dialect of the German accent when speaking in both German and English. However, she often adopts a "Normand" tone, which is a French dialect. The reason for this is unknown, but it is suspected by Joy Reileton to be due to the fact that "Copenhagen must have uploaded a language pack into her but screwed up the formatting with his 12" floppy disc." though this can be discounted by the fact that Joy Reileton is full of shit * Toony is known for being a HUUUGE slut Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Helping Hand